International Music Festival 18
, Kosovo |presenters = Arben Biba Arta Dobroshi |host = |opening = |interval = |map year = 18 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Finalists and second semi-finalists | col2 = #d40000 | tag2 = Countries that have been eliminated so far | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that are not participating |entries = 50 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = "Play Dumb" |pre = 17 |nex = 19 }} International Music Festival 18, often referred to as IMF #18, was the 18th edition of International Music Festival. It was held in Kosovo following Rita Ora's victory with "I Will Never Let You Down". The winner was Cory Lee with her song "Play Dumb" , representing Germany. It's the first victory of the country. Venue Pristina City Stadium (Albanian: Stadiumi i Qytetit, Serbian: Градски стадион, Gradski stadion) is a multi-purpose stadium in Pristina and one of the biggest stadiums in Kosovo. It is used mostly for football matches and is the home ground of KF Prishtina. The stadium holds 38,500 people, or 25,000 seated. It is also one of the two stadiums that have been picked for international matches. Location Pristina, also spelled Prishtina (Albanian: Prishtinë or About this sound Prishtina (help·info); Serbian: Приштина or Priština; Turkish: Priştine), is the capital and largest city of Kosovo. It is the administrative center of the homonymous municipality and district. Preliminary results of the 2011 census put the population of Pristina at 198,000. The city has a majority Albanian population, alongside other smaller communities including Bosniaks, Romani and others. It is the administrative, educational, and cultural center of Kosovo. The city is home to the University of Pristina and is served by the Pristina International Airport. Semi-final and Grand Final allocation draw 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' There has been no semi-final allocation draw this edition. 'Running Order' The running order was revealed on September 25. Participants 52 countries will participate including Kazakhstan, Latvia, Liechtenstein and FYR Macedonia returning while Andorra and Montenegro are withdrawing. Semi-finals Semi-final 1 , and will vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 , and will vote in this semi-final. Grand Final Voting and spokespersons # Celeste Buckingham # Andreas Wenzel # Marina Maximilian # Marijana # Ameerah # Loukas Yiorkas # Genta Ismajli # Shiri Maimon # Ragnhildur Steinunn Jónsdóttir # Christoph Waltz # Kristina Maria # Helene Fischer # Zaho # Kurt Calleja # Despina Vandi # Natalia # Sven Csongar Olya Polyakova Elena Gheorghe Eva Boto Bianka Myra Sky Nicky Bryne Emma Marrone Ella Henderson Kendji Girac Dino Merlin Ayse Hatun Önal Nodi & Sophie Tone Damli Lenka Danny Saucedo Jelena Rozga Sergej Lazarev Valentina Monetta Filip Mettler Natalia Jimenez Greta Svabo Bech Lucas Lucco Lyudmila Sahajaeva Julien Courbet Jenny May Esma & Lozano Jenni Vartiainen Tina Turner Jessie K Emin Nota Gohar Gasparyan Ott Lepland Besa See also * International Music Festival Category:IMF 18